Back To You
by estherjoy0525
Summary: Marinette, in order to get over Adrien, tries to move on with Luka, who truly seems to care for her. Adrien, who is trying get over Ladybug, looks to Kagami; Who expresses her feelings for him openly. But it seems that it isn't working. Not much, at least. (Marichat in future chapters. WARNING: This is quite the slowburn story. Please be patient!)
1. 1 Forgetting Reality

"I'm... I'm sorry Marinette. But... there's someone else."

"Oh... Ha ha ha... that's fine Adrien. I'm okay. He he..." Marinette stared at him with a plastered smile and glassy eyes.

Those were his words. And nothing could change them. Nothing.

Marinette dropped Adrien's lucky charm onto her desk and crawled on to her bed. Then she let out the sob that she had been holding back for so long. She crouched down and buried her face in her hands as she finally let her tears flow. And on that moment, she despised Adrien. She knew she didn't have the right to blame him. He had warned her; he had liked someone else. ' The girl I love,' he said, those were his exact words. But who would've known that girl would be Kagami Tsurugi... perfect, stable, confident Kagami... So much different than the blubbering, dorky, clumsy _her._

So she had ran.

She ran from reality, the saddest, most painful reality - No, he _didn't _like her, no, it _couldn't _be her, no, she _wasn't _his.

But when she had ran away, when she was full of shame and so angry with her own overwhelming stupidity, Luka was there. He was there to comfort her, to hug her, to peck her forehead and whisper that it would be all right. He was there to offer her a song, sing soft melodies which made her drift into peaceful sleep.

He had the power to make her forget reality for a while. That bitter, sad, reality.

But the problem was that it didn't last. Reality, always came back to her.

Oh, how she wanted to forget everything. She wanted not to care about anything and just fall into Luka's arms. She truly did. But every time Luka pulled her into his warm chest, every time he leaned in to her pink face, she couldn't help but notice that tiny feeling of discomfort. That weird sensation of that she was doing something wrong. That she was betraying _Adrien._

And she loathed herself for that.

She swiped at her cheek with her sleeve.

She had vowed that she wouldn't cry another tear over him. She wouldn't sew another stitch for him. She wouldn't tape another photo on her wall for him.

And there she was again, crying her eyes out, because she couldn't throw away that teeny little charm he gave her.

She was so confident that she didn't want to be connected to him whatsoever. She was so sure of it.

But everything had broke, just because of some stupid charm bracelet.

Oh no, but _Adrien_ didn't care.

He would hold Kagami's hand like he hadn't a care in the world and attend fancy parties and meetings. He would break her own heart and not care about it at all. Because, Marinette was 'strong, brave, and oh, her feelings wouldn't get in the way of her, no.'

But still. After all that pain and rejection, she still wanted him. As badly as ever.

But the most weird thing was - Chat Noir was what that first came to her mind. She remembered the candles, the roses. His flirtation, his "adoring" comments, those soft kisses on her knuckles. How she had pushed them away casually. Not caring a single bit.

A strong feeling of shame followed.

She had done _exactly _what Adrien had done to her. Or maybe even worse. She had pushed Chat Noir away so casually like his feelings were a joke.

Marinette wiped another tear as it slowly rolled down her cheek.

But this time that tear was for Chat Noir.


	2. 2 Waiting & Giving up

_The day before..._

* * *

"No, Chat! I've told you this so many times - there's _someone_ else!"

Ladybug's annoyed voice rang inside Adrien's ears. He clenched his fist in frustration.

He had given her his everything.

But no matter how long he waited for her, she didn't seem to care at all. There wasn't any development. No matter what he did.

He was starting to get tired of waiting. Waiting and waiting, for her to finally see her.

He thought he could wait for her. He really did. He thought, if it was for her love, he'd do it. Even if it took 10 years, how did he know.

But now he was starting to feel like a clown - just a passing by person, someone that didn't matter to her at all.

He felt like a joke to her. Someone that she didn't take seriously. To her, all his comments were pushed to the side and discarded.

Sometimes he even came to the point that he began to question her friendship.

Every single pun, every single joke was ignored and unappreciated while even the magazine's wanted to know his favorite macaron flavor.

Hundreds of girls would jump into the seine for his affection, but it just happened to be that she didn't care.

He buried his face in his hands.

What could he do? He would do anything - if it was for her, he knew he would.

He knew, that if it was necessary, he would die for her.

But - nope, m'lady, Ladybug had someone else and poor little Chat Noir _wasn't_ needed.

Of course, Ladybug could like whoever she wanted to like. It wasn't her fault. Neither his.

But he just couldn't erase that emotion of pain and disappointment crawling into his heart. That hopelessness.

Now, Kagami - she was quite the daring type. She admitted her affection for him without hesitation. She admired him truly, and not because of that mask of a handsome model or because he was the son of Gabriel Agreste. She was always the best company on boring ceremonies or meetings. And she had waited for him patiently, whether he'd choose her or Ladybug.

He truly admired her for that - and her fencing skills. She was an amazing girl. He really thought it would be nice to go on dates with her. But that wasn't the problem.

Because he knew, that deep down his heart, he didn't love Kagami like that.

His heart still pounded madly when Ladybug was around, and Ladybug was always the one to leave him breathless with admiration. It was always her, even though she would break his heart again and again.

He wanted to love Kagami. It was much easier. They would be an amazing couple. But he knew hearts didn't work that way. You didn't get to choose who you loved - it was the heart's choice and the heart's choice only.

But maybe... maybe if he stayed around Kagami more and opened his heart to her a bit wider, his heart would change it's mind. Then he could stop waiting with agony - only for Ladybug's heart that seemed it would never be his. He could finally be loved by a girl he cared for and admired.

A girl he admired... oh, Marinette.

Marinette had confessed her feelings for him that morning. He was so surprised and taken aback he was speechless for a few moments. He'd never thought Marinette liked him, let alone even cared for him as a friend! She would always turn away from his gaze and never talk to him properly. She always escaped from his presence. But who would've known that was _shyness_...

He knew he could've guessed. To admit, he was stupid for not noticing.

He really admired Marinette. It was hard not to. She was extremely talented - with baking and designing. She was an amazing class representative and she radiated kindness. She was a great friend and was always welcoming company. She also had a fierce side to her that came up when she faced bullies. She stood for justice. She was everything but 'not amazing'.

But, no. He couldn't accept her. It was wrong - and accepting her would be lying to her. He couldn't to that.

He remembered that pained expression stretched across Marinette's face. Her bluebell eyes full of hurt and rejection. Every time he thought of it - it made him clench his eyes shut with guilt. He had never wanted to hurt her.

"You're amazing, Marinette." He always said to her. They were all true words, spoken from the heart.

But he had been leading her on.

He had called her amazing, pretty, talented - he showered her with compliments while she obviously liked him. He was so much worse than Ladybug. While Ladybug was true to her heart, and warned him whenever he went to far, he had led Marinette on again and again.

He sighed. He had to apologize. But how? When? Marinette was probably very angry with him. She had the very right to. Would she even ever speak to him again? He would think about this later. But he was going to apologize soon somehow. Somehow.

But now, he had to get a few things done first. Like getting over Ladybug.

He grabbed his phone and tapped on the messaging icon. He scrolled down to find Kagami and quickly typed in a short message that could change so many things. He hesitated.

Was he really going to give up? After all this time?

He hit the send button. A long sigh escaped his lips.

Adrien: **_Hey Kagami. Sry, it's so late. But I had to ask you tho. R u free tomorrow at 3?_**

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a reply.

Kagami: **_Yes I am! Why?_**

Adrien's gut felt like it was turning to ice as he tapped in his next reply.

Adrien: **_Wanna catch a movie?_**

A second passed. Two seconds... three seconds...

'Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz!'

Kagami: **_Awesome! Already excited for tomorrow:) I'll pick you up at 2:30. You can pick the movie. I don't really mind anyways._**

Adrien: **_Thx. See u tmr!_**

Kagami: **_Goodnight_**!

He tossed his phone to the side and faceplanted onto his pillow.

Could he love Kagami? Could he ever? He couldn't imagine it. He didn't know.

But then the more important question hit his mind.

Could he ever _stop_ loving Ladybug?

* * *

**The last few lines were inspired by a book I read called 'Heartless' by Marissa Meyer. (She's the author of the Lunar Chronicles. I love her )****This is my first fanfiction ever, so please understand if there are any mistakes.****Thank's for reading, always!!****-estherjoy0525-**


	3. 3 Passionfruit

"Bzzzzzz!"

Marinette reached for her phone as her message alarm vibrated. It was probably from Alya, asking if she was okay after that fiasco with Adrien. She really _didn't_ want to talk about it with anyone - including Alya - but she was her best friend and Alya would probably worry if she didn't reply.

She turned her phone on. It was Luka.

Luka: **_Hey, Melody. I heard about yesterday. Are u all right?_**

Marinette stared into her screen. Luka had sent her a message to see if she was all right. She smiled weakly as her heart warmed. He really was a sweet guy.

She quickly typed in her reply.

Marinette: **_I'm ok Luka. Thx for asking._**

A minute later, her phone buzzed again.

Luka: **_I'm glad to hear that :)_**

Luka: **_Actually, I wanted to ask you something..._**

Marinette: **_Oh yea?_**

Luka: **_Well I thought it would be nice if we could go have lunch together or whatever_**

Luka: **_You know_**

Luka: **_We can talk if you want to_**

Marinette slowly processed the text message from Luka glowing on her phone. Yes, he wanted to talk to her. Maybe to comfort her after everything. Or, maybe to make a move on her. She wasn't blind or deaf; Luka definitely liked her. She liked him too. But she didn't know if she liked him in _'that way'._ Sure he was super charming and all - he had already made her blush many times - but that didn't mean she 'liked' him. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to forget Adrien and move on.

But she needed to. Quickly - before her heart broke again, twice.

Maybe - _just maybe_ \- if she want out with Luka, she could finally forget Adrien and fall for him. She could finally be happy with someone she cared for. And honestly, Luka was just as charming as Adrien. His olive skin and tall figure, his piercing gaze - his talent with music and the way he had with words to make her cheeks flush hot red. How he knew the perfect thing to say in any situation.

The only thing he lacked from 'The best qualities of Adrien Agreste' was unconditional kindness.

Of course, Luka was the most Kind, warm person you would know; but his love was restricted to family and friends. He lacked the 'Love' that radiated from Adrien. Adrien, who showed love for anyone and everyone. Even people like Chloe or Lila. He even cared for her when she misunderstood him on his first day of school and was cruel to him for days - while he was perfectly innocent. As a superhero, she respected him for that. She lacked that kind of love he showed herself.

And that was the biggest difference between Adrien and Luka.

Luka stood for justice. He stood for good people. He was loyal to his friends, and friends only. He turned away from bad people and he protected his loved ones.

But Adrien stood for mercy. He stood for everyone. For his friends. For some of the cruelest people in Paris. To him, they were friends too. He gave people second chances. Sometimes even third chances. He believed in people - that they would become a better person.

And that's why she loved him.

She loved him... but he wasn't there.

He was in love with Kagami Tsurugi. Maybe he was with her that moment. Probably on a date somewhere with ocean views and fancy dresses.

Tears welled up.

Oh, no.

She wasn't going to cry.

Not again.

C'mon, Mari.

She wasn't. Going. To. Cry.

She rubbed her glassy eyes with the hem of her pajamas and sniffed. She has a message to reply. Luka was going to worry if she didn't reply fast enough.

Marinette: **_Sure. That would be nice._**

Luka's answer came almost as soon as she pressed the send button.

Luka: **_Great!_**

Luka: **_R u ok around 1 today? Picnic on the seine?_**

Marinette imagined the scenery - a picnic blanket with red checkers - Luka strumming his guitar to her 'special' song, large sandwiches that she would share with him to wrap up with some macarons that she'd make.

It was more pleasant than she thought it'd be.

Marinette: **_Awsum XD! see u soon_**

Luka: **_Looking forward to it_**

Luka: **_See you soon Melody ;)_**

She let out a long sigh and fell backwards to land on her bed. She zoomed in to her gallery and tapped on the file with Adrien's pictures. Hundreds of photos of Adrien appeared - him posing, him smiling, him laughing in bright sunlight. She smiled wistfully as she found the photo of Adrien posing with her bowler hat that she had designed and giggled softly as the next photo was of him sneezing from the pigeon feathers.

"Wow, I really was a stalker... wasn't I?" She mumbled to herself, her lashes drooping.

She needed to let go.

She dragged her finger over the photos and slowly pressed the trash icon. A white text box popped onto her screen.

**[Are you sure you want to delete the selected 328 photos?]**

She stared into her phone. Hesitated. Then she scrolled back up and unselected the photo of the bowler hat. And the next one.

She pressed yes.

**[Selected 326 photos deleted successfully.]**

She clicked her phone off and buried herself into her covers. Deleting 326 photos wasn't that hard. Was it?

She wondered when she would finally delete the other two as she slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Hair. Check. Outfit. Check. Makeup. Check. Macarons. Unchecked.

It was 12:30 and it was almost time to leave.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN - you're going ON A DATE WITH LUKA??" Alya's voice blared through her speaker as she checked herself in the mirror for the last time.

"Well, Alya, this morning Luka asked me out like any other gentlemen -"

"What about ADRIEN?" Alya protested. "You literally confessed to him yesterday. You're not telling me you're over him already?"

Marinette examined her reflection as she pat down the curl that had begun to stick out of her hairdo.

"I need to get over Adrien. And Luka is helping me to. Anyways - I don't think you can call it a 'date' yet. Besides - Adrien is dating Kagami now."

"You don't know for sure yet."

"You saw his instagram post, Alya. He was going to the _movies_ with her. What do you call that - a meeting of 'two friends'??" Marinette asked exasperatedly.

She craned her neck back and poked her head out of the door.

"Mommm!! Do you have any leftover macarons I can take?" She yelled out of the bathroom.

"Look in #4! That's all we have though, sweetie!" Sabine hollered back from the counter.

Marinette slipped out of the bathroom and hurried to the #4 fridge.

"I'm sorry Alya - I have to go now." She said hurriedly into her phone.

She heard Alya grumble. She sighed.

"All right, girl. Have a good time." She said defeatedly. "Tell me all about it later."

"Okay. Thanks always."

"Love ya."

They hung up.

She felt sorry for Alya. She had always worked so hard for her to connect with Adrien. And now all of that was turned into sea foam.

But fate was fate.

She grabbed the handle of fridge #4 and pulled. Rows of orangey pink macarons revealed theirselves.

**_Passionfruit_**.

_Great_.

She slammed the fridge door shut and walked to the front door.

Dessert would have to settle with André's.

* * *

**Woah. That was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. (Don't laugh! It's still super short! I'm a beginner. Srsly.)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, (There are like only four - no need to tell me, I know.) every single one made my day. I don't know how nervous I was when I posted the first chapter of this fic. I literally screamed in the living room when I got my first comment. My little brother is betting on me with 'how many followers will you get'. lol.**

**I don't know how often I'll post - sometimes once a week, once in two weeks, sometimes twice in one week. Maybe longer. It depends.**

**Don't think I've abandoned it, though. I (hope that I) will finish this fic. Someday. In the long future. ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**\- estherjoy0525 -**


	4. 4 First date?

"Adrien! Over here!"

Adrien teared his eyes away from his phone. There stood Kagami, smiling brighter than he had ever seen her, the fire in her dark eyes burning with happiness. Guilt seeped into his heart, but he shook it away, thinking to himself;

'This is all for Ladybug, Kagami, and me. For everyone's sake.'

If he fell for Kagami, he could finally be true 'friends' with Ladybug, and Kagami would get his heart. He knew she liked him. Like a lot.

He could see that Kagami had been very considerate about her look. She wore a red and white one - piece dress that came just above her knees and her hair had a slight more curl than usual. Kagami really was pretty. But Adrien couldn't help but imagine how pretty Ladybug would've look in that dress. She would've rocked that dark red. He sighed dreamily as he imagined how her dark hair and her pearl-like skin would clash with the burst of colorful fabric, and -

"Um. Do I look okay?"

Kagami blushed as Adrien snapped out of his daydreaming. She stared down at her dress, as if she noticed him staring at her with a dumb smile on his face.

Adrien straightened up. He was with Kagami, not Ladybug. Today, Kagami was his lady. And it had to stay like that. Forever. He shuddered at the thought, not because he disliked Kagami, but because he couldn't help the thought of not calling Ladybug "M'lady" again. Bugaboo. Why?

Why did he have to fall in love with her? Why couldn't he have fallen in love with Kagami? Why couldn't he just... be loved? And love who he wanted to?

But no. The world wasn't fair. Like it took his mother. And turned his father to be so cold and merciless.

He smiled. It took all his strength to pull up the muscles at the corners of his mouth. It had always been so easy in front of the cameras.

"You look amazing, Kagami."

Kagami sighed in relief, as if she'd been worrying quite a lot about her outfit.

"Thank you, Adrien." she said, finally smiling in content, "Let's go now, we'll be late!"

Kagami grabbed Adrien's wrist, and pulled him on to her personal limousine. He held his hand up at the Gorilla who stepped after him, his arm stretched out as if to stop him.

"Tell my father I'm with the Tsurugi's, then we'll be all right." He called back. "I'll be back in 3 to 4 -"

The limo zoomed away, muffling Adrien's last words.

The Gorilla sighed, his shoulders losing tension.

"... Hours?"

* * *

A soft tune of a guitar weaved along the banks of the seine, making Marinette smile. She already had an idea of who was making the music. She followed the soft melody and found Luka, strumming his guitar as legs dangled over the edge of the stone bridge. He wore a white blouse with his sleeves rolled up, with skinny black denim pants. A red handkerchief poked out of his back pocket. Then he spotted Marinette and smiled, his face brightening.

"Salut, ma mélodie." he spoke, leaning over to her and pecking each of her cheeks.

"Salut, Luka." Marinette giggled. A soft smile rested on her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

She examined the floor in front of her. A blue checkerboarded picnic mat was spreaded over the stone floor, a few scarlet roses were scattered over them. An image of Chat passed her head when she saw them, but she quickly dismissed the thought and went on appreciating her surroundings. A brown picnic basket sat next to a dark leather guitar case.

"Wow - Luka," Marinette breathed, astounded. "Thank you so much. This is so beautiful."

"Ah. it's nothing."

"You call this nothing?" Marinette raised her brows.

"Only took a tiny bit of my muscles." Luka smirkes as he flexed his arms.

Marinette's eyes grew wide.

"You walked all the way here?!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms out. "Your boat is so far away from here."

"Relax, Marinette." Luka laughed. "I live on this lake."

"Two miles down the lake?!"

Luka smiled.

"Anything for you, Mélodie." He whispered into her ear.

Another déjà vu whizzed across Marinette's brain.

"Anything for you, M'lady."

She literally hear his voice, teasing, tinkling with laughter. She remembered his broken-hearted voice, cracked with despair. How his usually amused eyes were drunken in sadness. 

And then she knew.

She had to apologize to him.

But how? After months of rejection, annoyed glares, and hundreds of eye-rolls? She had never taken him seriously.

He might even hate her now.

He might not even speak to her again - she deserved it, but -

"Marinette?"

Luka's hands were on her shoulders. His eyes were full of worry.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out..."

Marinette let out a long breath. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her lungs for so long.

"Um," She placed her hand on Luka's arm. "Yes. I was just... thinkng about something."

Luka's eyes seemed to fill up with realization. His lips curved into a small o.

"It's... yesterday, right?" 

Marinette looked at him, taken aback.

Oh. Of course. He would think that. He probably knows how long I've been crushing on Adrien.

"I'm sorry... all this. Especially right after yesterday." He continued, words rambling out of his mouth. "I thought it would've -"

"It's okay, Luka." Marinette smiled. "I know. And I'm thankful for a friend like you."

Luka smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Adrien." His voice was laced with anger, as he spoke. "He doesn't know what he's missing. And he'll follow that Tsurugi girl - probably because of her money and family -"

"Hey." Marinette frowned, pulling away from his embrace. "Adrien can like whoever he wants, and he doesn't like Kagami just because of her wealth or anything. And Kagami isn't just a rich girl. She's brave and pretty - she's also my friend, Luka. Don't talk like that about them."

Luka almost looked puzzled as he listened to Marinette. But he soon let go and smiled, shaking his head.

"Marinette. You really have the kindest of hearts."

Marinette didn't smile. "I'm serious, Luka."

Luka sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk like that."

Marinette squeezed his shoulder.

"I know you mean well, Luka. I appreciate your being angry for me. But talking like that is wrong."

Luka smiled sideways at her. "Kay, kay."

They fell silent.

"Other than that..." Luka started. "You want to hear a song? I've thought of some more ideas for Kitty Section songs; tell me what you think about them."

Marinette laughed.

"I'll probably like all of them," she tilted her head, "But let's give it a go."

Luka smirked at her and placed his fingers to make a chord. 

"Here goes."

His hand fell, and the music began.

* * *

The lights of the theatre dimmed, and loud dramatic trumpets pointed that the movie was starting.

"So," Kagami whispered from his side, while she munched casually on a caramalized popcorn. "I heard that Marinette confessed to you yesterday."

Adrien could feel the blood drain from his heart. The image of her hurt eyes flashed in his head. He was determined; he was going to apologize. He didn't know when, but sometime soon.

"It's true." He said, his voice flat.

"What was your reply to her?"

"Of course I said no! I told you too, Kagami, I like someone else." He exclaimed.

'SHHH!!' An angry voice of man behind sushed them.

"Sorry sir." Adrien whispered, and both fell silent.

A few moments later, a text from Kagami arrived.

Kagami: Well, I supposed that she was the one you liked. I saw you staring at her very intensly at the ice rink.

Adrien tapped his reply furiously.

Adrien: I did not!

Kagami: Yes, you did.

Adrien: Well, you saw wrong.

Kagami: Who is the girl you like, then?

Adrien: I can't tell you.

Kagami: Come on! I thought we were close enough to tell each other this kind of stuff.

Adrien: I really cant tell you, Kagami. I haven't even told Nino.

Adrien: Heck, I haven't told anyone.

Kagami: Okayyy, then.

Kagami: Well. Is it me?

Adrien stopped. What would he tell her? It would be dishonest to say yes, but he didn't know if it would make her that happy to say no.

After a few moments, he typed in his reply.

Adrien: Do you know why I asked you to the movies, Kagami?

Kagami: I don't think so.

Adrien: I've decided to switch targets. I haven't switched yet, so I need you help.

Adrien: Can you help me?

Adrien looked to his side. Kagami was staring at her phone, dumbstruck. She looked up and met his eyes. She was smiling.

She nodded yes.

* * *

I am so, so sorry for this super late upload. (And super short chapter.)   
I am trying to write longer chapters every time. Please understand my slow development. I had exams, (and luckily, my results are okay)  
I'll try to upload much faster, if it's in my power.  
Thank you for reading!

-estherjoy0525-


	5. 5 Apologies for two

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hand me over your Miraculouses, you filthy heroes!"

Marinette groaned in agony as she glanced out of the window and ducked under her desk, the usual akuma drill. A very 'fancy' looking figure of a woman stood on a tall building, laughing hysterically. She really wasn't in the mood. She already had an extremely tiring morning of 'hide-and-seek' with Adrien. Apparently, he wanted to apologize to her according to Alya, which she said was according to Nino. But no, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, and the circle of "Have you seen Marinette?" and "Don't tell Adrien you saw me!" had repeated more than several times that day. In class, Adrien couldn't talk to her because of the teachers, and Marinette would hurry out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Alya would try bribing her to try having a conversation with Adrien, but she kept on telling her she wasn't ready. She tried to ignore Nino's pleading looks. She knew that Alya and Nino only wanted the normal 'four group of friends' talking and laughing with ease. The ice between the four of them 'admittedly was' her 'fault', but she just couldn't bring herself up to Adrien.

The worst thing?

Her heart still pumped like crazy whenever she caught sight of him. Her tongue still paralyzed with nervousness whenever she opened her mouth to talk to him.

She was still hopelessly in love with Adrien Agreste.

Now that he knew, she just couldn't ever, ever bring up the courage to meet his eyes.

Sure, she was still a bit cross with him, him being so careless about her. But the real reason she wouldn't see him was because she knew,

She knew,

That he would see straight through her heart and know that she was still obsessed with him.

But... she was Ladybug, wasn't she? The chosen hero by Master Fu. No matter what happened with Adrien, whether he rejected her or not. The parisians were counting on her.

Honestly, she didn't know why and how Master Fu thought of choosing such a clumsy and emotional girl like her. Alya certainly would've been a better Ladybug than her.

Chat was the real hero. Of course, he made quite a few inappropriate comments at inappropriate times, but he was smart, witty and quick. She would always tease him about how stupid he was, but thinking back, she was totally wrong. Chat would probably be disappointed with her if he knew how clumsy she was when she wasn't transformed. The powers that Tikki gave her was what Chat fell in love with, not her.

Chat.

_Oh right._

She had to apologize.

As if on cue, the akuma victim shouted, "HEY, HEROES OF PARIS! IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID, YOU"D BETTER COME OUT NOW OR ELSE I'M GOING TO TURN EVERY SINGLE SORRY BUTT IN PARIS INTO MOUNDS OF BLUEBERRY PIE!"

Oop. Right. Akuma.

Apparently, this akuma had invaded a bakery or something.

Marinette raised her hand hesitantly. "Madame? I need to use the restroom."

Her french teacher, Madame Veilleux crossed her arms and glared at Marinette over her bright turquoise spectacles.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, _why_ is it that you have the sudden need of using the toilet every time we have an akuma drill? I hope that it isn't because you're going to - to take pictures of the scene or such _nonsense_?"

Marinette cringed apologetically. "No, Madame. It's really urgent."

Mariette stared at her innocently. But for all what Madame Veilleux knew, Marinette wouldn't lie.

Madame Veilleux sighed in defeat and pinched her nose. "Okay, then. Take someone with you, though. Volunteers?"

Adrien's hand shot up in the air.

"Agreste? Okay. Now you both are dismissed."

Marinette shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Adrien was still trying to talk to her, but she didn't have any more time to waste.

"Come on, Marinette." Adrien turned to her and jerked his head to indicate the exit.

For some reason, he also looked extremely hurried to leave.

Marinette nodded and hurried to the door and left the room, Adrien at her tail.

As the door closed, they both walked briskly to the restrooms in silence, with large and fast paces.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Adrien caught up to her side, and hesitated a moment, and tried to catch Marinette's eye. She didn't oblige.

"Marinette."

"Mmm?" She answered, still not meeting his eye.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

His eyes crossed with pain, with sincerity.

"I... didn't know. I know it's stupid that I didn't, but it's true. I didn't know I was leading you on. I noticed that you were avoiding me today -"

Marinette winced. Of course. He noticed.

"- And I know you have every right to, but I don't want to lose your _friendship_, Marinette. You are a really cherished friend of mine, one of my first when I first came to Françoise Dupont -"

"Stop, Adrien." Marinette stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at him right in the eyes. She could see that his deep, leaf green eyes showed true emotion. He wasn't lying, and she knew it. Adrien was also a very cherished friend of hers - even if it wasn't a 'lover'. She had to let go.

Marinette smiled at him, which surprised Adrien.

"I know. And I'm sorry too, Adrien." Marinette spoke to him without stuttering for once, and looking at him straight in the eye. "I avoided you today because I didn't have any idea what I was going to say when I saw you. But I want you to know, you are one of my best friends. I understand that you like Kagami -"

"Kagami?" Adrien stared at her, bewildered.

"Um... yes." Marinette raised her brows. "You asked for advice... at the ice rink?"

The memory at the ice rink with Marinette and Kagami resurfaced. How he asked Marinette for advice about 'his rising feelings' for Kagami -

Oh no.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry -" Adrien grabbed his gold locks as he remembered the day. He couldn't make out that pained expression on Marinette's face, which now he knew what that meaning was.

But, for some miracle, Marinette laughed.

"It's fine, Adrien. I'm okay." She snickered. "I thought you'd worry."

Adrien, as dense he was, still had that heart of kindness. The heart she fell in love with.

Adrien hung his head. "I thought you liked Luka!"

Marinette shook her head, smiling. "No, Luka's a friend."

Adrien smirked. "Well... did you see the way he looks at you?"

At that, Marinette blushed and hit him, making him laugh.

"Shut up, Adrien Agreste!" She shouted, her face the color of her Ladybug suit. Adrien merely laughed.

"Well," Marinette pouted, crossing her arms, "He did ask me out yesterday."

Adrien stared at her in shock. "Really!?" He covered his mouth and squealed. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Marinette laughed at the sight. It was the first actual conversation she had with Adrien, without her stuttering. Then she realized, their friendship could've only blossomed if she let her guard down. This was the only way.

"Well, Mr. Agreste." Marinette snorted, tapping her chin. "Didn't know you were much of the cupid type?"

Adrien tossed his head back and laughed. He shook his head, trying to calm down.

"Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng," He said, his green eyes glittering with humor, "Didn't know you were much of the daring type either."

He straightened up and grabbed hold of her hand, and bit his lip.

"You're okay then?" He asked, his eyes solemn. "Are we really friends now?"

Marinette might've felt like he was drawing a line between their relationship, but she could feel that Adrien just wanted the confirmation that she accepted their friendship.

"Yes, Adrien." Marinette smiled at him, her eyes shining. "We're friends."

Adrien sighed in contentment, and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her, and Marinette squeezed back. It felt so good to be hugged by Adrien.

"Thank you, Marinette." He whispered into her ear.

The hairs on the back of Marinette's neck stood at his breath tickled her ear. She didn't know if her heartbeat was quiet enough for Adrien not to hear.

"Thank you, too, Adrien."

She closed her eyes to savor the moment, then -

"I AM COUNTING TO TEN, BUG - NOIR -" The shrill voice of the akuma pierced their ears.

They stared at each other in panic.

.

.

.

**_"BATHROOM!"_**

The two sped into each of the green doors.

* * *

Next Chapter: Finally Ladynoir!!

I don't know in which chapter Marichat will finally reveal itself, but I promise it plays a big part in this story.

(It might be in 2 chapters... or 5. Maybe 100. But I swear it's coming.)

-estherjoy0525-


	6. 6 Lady Pastrier

"Oh my GOD - we've got to go - c'mon, Tikki!" Marinette rambled, whisper - screaming in terror as she slammed herself into a bathroom stall. She had wasted so much time, (Okay, maybe not '_waste_', but still,) with Adrien. She had completely forgotten about the akuma attack after he tried to apologize to her. Admittedley, it still kind of hurt when she thought of him, but now the ice was gonez and their friendship was saved. Heck, they were even better friends after the whole thing. It was for the best, and she was grateful and happy for his friendship.

Or was she?

"Well," Tikki giggled mischievously. "You did spend quite a while in the hallway with Mr. Hotstuff..."

Marinette blushed and frowned, crossing her arms. "Don't call him that, Tikki!"

She took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"You know he's not like that to me anymore, Tikki. I have to accept that he doesn't like me, and he likes Kagami. No need to worry though, Tikki, I think I'm okay. It's actually weird that I don't feel that angry or frustrated or sad that much - anyway -"

"MARINETTE!"

"What, Tikki?" Marinette clamped her mouth shut and stared at her Kwami.

"We have a purple evil moth to catch, don't you remember?" Tikki said sweetly, pointing at the window where a figure stood on a tall building, cackling hysterically.

"OOP! Right..." Marinette slapped her forehead in distaste.

"Tikki!" She exclaimed, tossing her hand back her ear, "Spots on!"

A familiar gust of wind blew from beneath her and a tickling sensation of tight material crawled over her skin. Seconds later, she opened her eyes to find herself all suited up. Marinette, now Ladybug. No matter how many times she did it, never seemed to get used to it.

She tossed her red yo-yo out of the small window and zipped out of her school restroom.

The akuma victim was actually quite easy to find, as small explosions of pastry batter erupted right next to the mayor's hotel. Ladybug quickly sped through the buildings, dodging chimneys and narrow cracks between buildings, wind blowing across her face. She found the grand hotel, and swiftly landed on the roof. Meanwhile, the akumatized victim was busy turning people into various colors of pastry batter.

"HEY!" Ladybug yelled into the air. "Whatever you want, I know that Hawkmoth can't give it to you! You don't need to turn random people into edible liquid!"

The akumatized victim whipped her head to face Ladybug. The victim wore an exotic blue hairstyle, slicked into spikes to impersonate horns. As a shield, she held an apron, solidified to iron - and in her right hand, she gripped a humongous whisk, expanded to the size of a sword, with it's tip sharpened to a thin point.

Well, in short -

She looked quite menacing.

The victim huffed, and glared at Ladybug. "I am not '**_hey_**', I am LADY PASTRIER - and I will not rest until I turn that ungrateful _BOURGEOISE_ into nothing but pastry batter!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Of course the akuma was one of the Bourgeois trio's work.

"_I _bet it's Audrey Bourgeois's fault," A voice drawled from behind.

Ladybug jumped in surprise, and the side of her heel collided with the ground - naturally - losing balance.

She gasped, losing control of her, and braced herself to get ready for hard cement.

Instead, she fell on to a very soft surface, two arms embracing her to protect her from the impact. Her eyes fluttered open to find a pair of concerned and bewildered green eyes staring down at her.

Chat Noir.

"_Woah, woah, woah_ \- What was _that_, LB?" He exclaimed, helping her up to her feet. "Are you all right?"

Ladybug flushed. "I'm sorry, Chat. I guess today's not really my day."

Chat Noir frowned. "You okay?"

Ladybug stared at the ground below them, rubbing the back of her neck. "Actually, I have to talk to you after we're done today."

"Well," Chat mused, tapping his chin. "I have to go quickly, but okay - if it won't be long."

"It won't be."

Chat smiled his cheshire smile, pulled her hand to his mouth like he always did, and brushed his lips over her knuckles softly.

"_Anything for you, M' lady._"

A sudden heat rushed to Ladybug's face, and realizing her face was warming up, she turned away from him - internally scolding herself.

A million questions attacked her brain.

'Why the _hell_ did I blush? I never did, and he probably kissed my hand over 100 times. Was Chat to be the next, after Luka?'

'What is **_wrong_** with me?'

The biggest thing of all now - she had no idea what her heart wanted. And why.

But she knew the rapid thumping of her heart wasn't any good sign, and she stuffed that weird giddy-ness down her stomach.

She turned around back to Chat and smiled. "Thanks always, Chat."

"Well, well -" A shrill voice cut through between them, making both heroes stiff. "If you two _lovebirds_ are finished, **hand over you MIRACULOUSES!**"

For once, Ladybug didn't yell back something like "We're not LOVEBIRDS!!"

"Ugh - don't you probably know by now we're _not_ giving up our Miraculouses up to you, _Hawkmoth_?" Ladybug shouted, annoyed.

"M' lady has a point, you know," Chat grinned lazily, balancing his elbow on his baton. "Don't waste your vocal cords."

The akuma rolled her eyes ans sighed. But a moment later, her coral lips curved upward, her dark eyes glinting.

"Whatever you say, then."

She raised her arm in a manner that mimicked Jagged Stone from his concerts. In her hand, the sharp whisk glinted, and she waved it in big circles in the air before pointing it at the miraculous duo.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Chat snorted. "It's _Wingaardium Leviooosa_, for your noti -"

'**BANG**'

In a second, a few hundred liters of pink gooey pastry batter exploded out of the tip of the iron whisk. Pink liquid covered at least a dozen square meters, and no time to escape or dart out of the way - Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in shock, pink goo dripping from their hair and face. Lady Pastrier tossed her head back and laughed in triumph.

Ladybug coughed, spitting sludge out of her mouth.

"Okay, on the bright side - it's only batter."

Chat nodded in agreement, and lifted his foot to shake off the muck.

Well... _tried_ to move lift foot.

It didn't budge.

"Oh, no." He glanced at Ladybug frantically, eyes widening in panic. "This doesn't seem like _just_ batter..."

"What do we do, Ladybug?"

Ladybug smiled, as if she figured something out. "You know what to do, Kitty."

Her bluebell eyes glinted.

Ah. Chat nodded in understanding.

"Okay," He muttered under his breath, holding his arm out. "You got this -"

He took in a deep breath.

"**_CATACLYSM!_**"

A bubbling dark force formed over his right hand, and he bent down to skim his fingers over the firm pink slop. In a millisecond, the sea of hardened liquid crumbled in to dark ash, freeing Ladybug and Chat Noir's feet. Both jumped free off the crumbling building, leaping into a narrow corridor between the petite brick walls of Paris.

"So, what do we do?" Huffed Chat, out of breath. "I have five minutes, and I don't have any camembert left for Plagg."

Ladybug shook her head. "I guess we have to try a shot with my lucky charm."

Chat nodded. "We can do this!"

Ladybug smiled confidently and shot her yo-yo up into the air. "**_Lucky Charm!_**"

A mob of tiny Ladybugs twirled into a ball and disappeared in a burst of red, and a humongous ladybug-print battery fell with a large crash in front of them.

"Huh," Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. "This is the largest-by-far Lucky Charm."

"Hmm..." Ladybug lifted her gaze from the battery and her eyes started to dart around her surroundings. Meanwhile, Lady Pastrier was hovering over the buildings, searching for them (or maybe one of the Bourgeoise's) while she turned pedestrians into colorful glop.

Ladybug blinked as her Lucky Charm radar glowed red when she spotted Lady Pastrier's boots and whisk. Apparently, the metal lining her boot soles were made of magnetic iron. In another turn of her head, she spotted a fruit stand, a machine shop, and the Wax Museum.

Ah.

_Eureka_.

"Chat! You see that fruit stand?" Ladybug shouted as she started sprinting to the machine shop. "Cut as _many_ citrus fruits as you can find in half; oranges, lemons, limes - whatever!"

Chat stared at her, confused. "Why?"

Ladybug smirked, gripping the handle into the door.

"We're going to make an _electro-magnet._"

She pulled the door open, and halted, as if she remembered something.

"Oh - and grab the three Bourgeois's out of the Wax Museum while you're at it!"


	7. 7 Electromagnet Confessions

Chat Noir rubbed his aching palms and threw a large kitchen knife on a wet chopping board. A large basket of lemons and limes cut in half sat in front of him. The scent of sour juice swarmed into his nostrils. A small twist in his stomach had an opinion of ditching everything and taking a long nap, but no time to lose.

Now, the Wax Museum.

He jumped from the fruit stand, turned, and started to sprint to the wax museum that was (thankfully) only half a block away.

Wind blew from his hair as he ran along the pavement. After he had gotten the figures ready, again the day would be saved with a whirlwind amazing plan.

How could she possibly be so... so astounding? Shocking? Spectacular, remarkable, wondrous and so utterly beautiful?

He wondered how she could think of such an outstanding plan every single akuma attack. He didn't know if it was the powers the miraculous gave her, but it didn't matter. She always shined so brightly he had to cover his eyes. He gulped.

He was supposed to be falling _out_ of love with her.

Shaking his head, he willed his thoughts to erase the scarlet lady and focus of getting everything done in time. According to his estimations, he had just about 3 minutes left before the Cinderella spell reached midnight and he would be a naked cat.

He halted as he finally reached the museum, and grabbed the long metal handles. He burst through the grand doors, eyes darting around the velvet building. The last time he had checked, the Bourgeois trio was on the first floor. He darted along the long hall, the sound of his hurried footsteps echoing through the marble building.

"Chloe, Audrey... and Mr. Mayor -" Chat muttered under his breath, studying the many sets of wax figures. His eyes paused as he spotted himself and Ladybug in the midst, right in the very center of all the famous people, striking their signature poses. He stood for a moment to admire Ladybug - the delicate curves of her face, how her freckles resembled stars - and how deep, deep her bluebell eyes were; full of passion and determination.

How petite her lips were - such a light tint of pink; curved into a small smile. how every time he saw them he had a burning desire from the bottom of his heart to just simply cup her cheeks and kiss her breathless.

It would be absolute _euphoria_.

**'Beep beep.'** His ring chimed.

2 minutes.

He groaned.

Chat's eyes now moved more urgently across rows and rows of wax figures - then finally, there they were. The haughty and proud figures of the highest class family of France. He ran over and shifted the mounds of colorful wax on his shoulders.

Time to get back to his lady.

* * *

"Wires, wires, wires... _wires!!_" Ladybug exclaimed in delight as she finally found the parts she was looking for. She really

just wanted to head over to the fruit stand and munch on some grapes after an exhausting search in the machine shop, but Chat probably had 2 minutes at most left on his miraculous, and she had 3 herself.

Better get back to work.

She hoped he had found the Bourgeois figures and was on his way back by now.

She headed out of the machine shop and hurriedly approached the small fruit stand. Thankfully, a large basket of freshly cut citruses was waiting for her. A tiny smile grew on her lips as she imagined Chat Noir slicing lemons in half, squirting juice into his green cat-eyes.

She chuckled.

She heaved the large basket into her arms and staggered to the massive battery her lucky charm had produced. She rolled it to the pavement, hopefully big and wide enough to catch Lady Pastrier's eye. She turned to grab some lemons from the basket -

"LADYBUG! I got what you asked for -"

Chat, sweat streaking his brow, set the three figures on the pavement. He breathed heavily, panting, his ruffled hair looking more ruffled than ever.

For some reason, he looked ridiculously _cute_.

Ladybug smirked, and a strong urge to tease him erupted inside her.

"Great job, Chaton." She leaned in, whispered in his ear, and pecked his cheek.

Chat's eyes widened. His body stiffened and and a deep shade of red bloomed on his face.

"What - what was... what are you doing?" He stammered, gently touching the spot her lips had brushed his skin.

Ladybug was crouching on the pavement, clipping the wires and the fruits together into what looked like a large circle.

"What, kissing your cheek?" She looked up from her work, at a flushed Chat Noir. She snickered.

"You do know it's french culture to kiss cheeks? Or did I kiss your lips by accident?"

Blush deepening, Chat shifted on his feet. "Um -"

Ladybug burst out laughing. "Oh kitty, I'm just teasing. Now come on and help me here!"

She tossed him a handful of wires and gestured the lemons.

About half a minute later, the 'electro-magnet' was finished; a large circle of lemons, limes, wires, iron nails, and a huge battery.

The two heroes stood to admire their work.

"You know," Chat remarked, "This kinda looks like those magic-circle symbols in _'Card Captor Sakura'_."

"You watch Anime?!" Ladybug asked, surprised by her partner.

"Yeah, but not much though. Father doesn't like me watching anime, so much as a lot of TV shows."

"Ah, I see..." Ladybug stared at the ground below her. The statement: 'Father doesn't like it,' hit her with a deja-vu, of a blond handsome boy in her class.

An awkward hush filled between them.

She decided to change the subject.

"Well," Ladybug's clear voice broke the silence. "The outfit designs are really inspiring in anime. They are kind of gaudy for my taste, but they have a lot of things to learn from."

Chat stared at her. "You like fashion?"

Ladybug smiled. This felt like the first time they ever talked heart to heart about their personal lives.

"I don't know if Master Fu is okay with me telling you this - but whatever. I love designing clothing and stuff."

Chat broke into a radiant smile. "Really? That's awesome. I have to let you on a secret now, then."

"What is it?"

He leaned in to her, smiling. "I know Gabriel Agreste - personally."

Ladybug gasped. "_What?_ You aren't supposed to tell me that!"

Chat grinned. "Secret's out. No taking back.'

Ladybug pouted and crossed her arms.

"Soo..." Chat tilted his head. "When this is all over, Hawkmoth defeated, and we reveal our identities -"

"I'm going to take you to a Gabriel fashion show." He ended, determined, chin in the air.

"WHAT?" Ladybug cried. "Those are so, so expensive to go to!"

"I'm intimate enough with Gabriel to get free tickets, actually."

Ladybug hit him again. "You shouldn't have told me that either!"

Chat smirked. "Are you coming or not?"

Ladybug didn't know if it was his smug grin, or just the temptation of a Gabriel fashion show, but she simply beamed and nodded.

Chat whooped into the air. "The lady has a date reservation with her _charming_ kitty!"

She merely chuckled. She was going to let Chat express his feelings for her freely, and she was going to be thankful for it. If she learned one thing from her crush on Adrien, it was that doing something to make him happy was the best feeling in the world.

"Actually, I have a friend that's really talented in fashion - maybe I should introduce you to her. I think she'd be very good friends wi -"

He was cut off with a warning beep from his ring.

"Oh no, ten seconds left -"

Ladybug pointed to a small brick ledge to hide one person. "Go over there and detransform! I'll handle the akuma!"

"I'll be waiting if you still need to talk to me!" Chat yelled as he hurried to the ledge, his tail flying behind him. "You can do it, LB!"

Ladybug glanced back as Chat darted behind the wall with a flash of green, meaning he was in his civilian self.

"You're the best, Kitty!" She shouted back.

**'Beep.'**

One minute. Got it.

She dipped to the ground and scooped the three wax figures into her arms, and placed them in the middle of the electro-magnet. All she had to do now was lure Lady pastrier, trap her in the magnet, steal her pointy whisk, and save the day.

She zipped up to a building where Lady Pastrier could see her.

"Hey!!" She hollered into the air, waving her arms as if calling for SOS after being stranded on a lone island. "We have Bourgeois! Come and get 'em!"

Lady Pastrier turned to glare at her. "Well, you've been gone for a while."

"I was simply getting you your revenge." Ladybug replied promptly. "Let me show you."

Lady Pastrier cackled with glee. "Where is she?"

"She's down there." Ladybug pointed to the pavement where the trap was ready.

Lady Pastrier's gaze followed where Ladybug's hand was pointing.

Her eyes widened. "There you are, **_AUDREY BOURGEOIS!_**" She screamed as she dived for her victim. She grabbed Audrey's wax figure and was ready to pounce, then -

"Wait a moment. This is a wax figure!" She yelled furiously, and jumped from the electro-magnet.

Well, she tried to jump.

Naturally, she couldn't budge.

"What are these horrid nails on my boots?" She wailed, trying to move out of the magnet. "What have you done?"

Ladybug snatched the iron whisk from the uneasy hands of Lady Pastrier, and with a snap, it was broken.

A moth of deep violet fluttered out of the whisk. Ladybug smiled. What a day.

"**_No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!_**" She said as she swung her yo-yo to capture the moth.

"Gotcha! Bye, bye little butterfly." She waved as the small creature fluttered away.

She now headed to the big battery, and struggling to throw it in the air, she simply held it up to the sky as high as she could.

"**_M-miraculous... ladybug!_**" She grunted as the weight of the battery pressed on her.

In a flurry of ladybugs, all the damage was fixed, and Ladybug smiled as she watched everything cleansed up back to normal.

Lady Pastrier groaned, and in the last twist of magic, she too was also cleansed to her civilian self. She was a petite woman, with a white baking apron.

"Are you all right, madame?" Ladybug knelt to the poor lady who didn't know where in the world she was and how she got there.

"I-I think so..." She stammered, nodding her head. "The last thing I remember is Audrey Bourgeois shouting at me... and _everything_ went black."

Ladybug sighed. "Madame, don't worry about whatever Audrey Bourgeois says to you. She just simply wants to find fault in anything, you see."

The lady smiled. "Thank you, Ladybug. You saved the day once more."

Ladybug smiled.

**'Beep. Beep. Beep.'**

"Oh, I've got to go! Have a nice day, Madame!"

Ladybug ran across the pavement to the brick ledge.

"Chat? You still there?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Don't look at me! I'm going to detransform -"

With a flash of pink, she was Marinette again.

"You - you didn't see me, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm on the other side, so we're safe, I think." Adrien's voice carried softly from behind the brick wall.

Marinette let out a breath of content. "Thank goodness."

A soft breeze blew across Marinette's face. She sat down, her back to the wall.

"Was the day saved? Are you all right?" Adrien finally asked.

Marinette chuckled. "Yes, I am all right - but I am extremely tired."

Adrien smiled. "Me too."

Silence.

"Did - did you have to talk to me, you said?"

Marinette grimaced. "Yeah."

"You can tell me now."

Marinette raised her eyes to the blue sky. She had to tell him.

"Chat."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Adrien sat up. "Why? You have no reason to."

Marinette shook her head. "No. I do." She sighed. "Hear me out, okay?"

"...okay, then."

"I... the boy I loved... he rejected me a few days back. I was devastated."

Adrien bit his lip. That's why she seemed a bit down the last few days.

"And, I had... a lot of time to think about my relationships. I was so angry at him, so... so much. But, one day, I thought of you, and I realized how unfair I was being to you, that I was much more harsh to you than he was to me."

Adrien's eyes widened. "No, that's not true -"

Marinette clenched her eyes shut. "No, Chat. It's true."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She swiped a them with her shirt.

"And yet... you still love this cruel, cruel me. I-I wanted to apologize and say that I'm sorry, Chat -"

She started to sob. Why was she sobbing?

"Hey, hey, hey... LB. Don't cry. I don't like you crying." Adrien's voice reassured her from the other side of the wall.

She cried harder. The tears wouldn't stop. Humiliation took over her. If anyone should be crying, it should be Chat, not her.

A hand appeared from the other side of the wall.

"Take my hand, Ladybug." Adrien's voice said firmly, and hesitantly, Marinette took it.

"Listen, Ladybug. You don't love me, but I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing to be sorry about."

"But -"

"No. But, I love you, always did. I'm trying - trying to move on slowly - and it hurts sometimes, but I'm okay. You're always my partner, and I'm always yours. And like I told you, I'm grateful for it. Truly."

"T-thank you..." Marinette whispered.

"No need, Bugaboo. We may... we may never be a couple, but promise me this, Bug."

"Y-yeah?"

"Promise that you're my partner forever, alright? You may become someone else's love, but you're always going to be my lady. Okay? That's everything I need."

Marinette smiled wistfully. "No need to worry about that, Kitty."

Adrien let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. But let me say this for the last time."

"Okay."

"_I love you, m'lady._"

Marinette closed her eyes. She tightened her hold on Adrien's hand. She could feel his honesty at the bottom of her heart.

"Yes you do, Kitty."

* * *

**Yay! I set the record! Longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Writing an akuma attack is hard. It really is. I have learned to appreciate the effort of the people that write the storyline for the real episodes. Especially getting everything wrapped up in 5 minutes after using the Lucky Charm or Cataclysm. Whew.**

**This chapter was quite fast paced, (apologies again,) but I tried my best and here we are. Forgive me.**

**Thank you for reading, following, and liking this story!**

**-estherjoy0525-**


	8. 8 215 euros

A day. A week. A month.

.

.

.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

Marinette snapped out of her daze and stared up to her caller. There stood Luka, dressed up alll crisp and clean, studying her with a worried expression. Again.

"Oh - um... I'm all right. Just thinking. About new designs." she murmured hesitantly, biting her lower lip. Luka met her gaze, and he stared into them intensely to find a hint of what she was really thinking about. He didn't say anything - but his expression pleaded her to let him know her true thoughts. But after a few moments of pointless staring, he gave in.

"Okay, then." He said, breaking into a bitter smile. "Do you want to check out that shop over there?"

He pointed to a fancy shop covered with pink and gold, it's windows covered with lace curtains.

Marinette shot him an apologetic and grateful smile. "Sure, it looks pretty interesting."

The two were at_ 'Avenue des Champs-Élysées'; _their 3rd **date** since their first at the river. People from all around were assuming that the two were a couple, but Marinette wasn't \so sure yet. Their relationship started as Luka helping her to get over Adrien and look at someone else for a change, but the two hadn't made it official between them. It was their 3rd date already - was it wrong to say that they weren't dating?

Luka trudged on to the frilly shop, apparently hurt that Marinette wasn't being particularly honest. But she really couldn't tell him the truth. Because the truth was she'd been daydreaming again about what Chat had told her weeks back.

_"I love you, m'lady."_

It wasn't the first time he'd said those words to her. He had confessed his love to her more than a few times. But that time - that last time he said them; it was different. They were laced with hurt, bitterness - but so very raw and sincere. His plain _naked_ heart cut open for her to see.

The message had actually hit her for the first time.

_How could she_ ever tell Luka - that she was daydreaming about another boy when she was on a date with him? Especially when he was helping her to get over another boy _who wasn't_ who she was daydreaming of?

No, no, no, no, no. Not_ ever._

A bell chimed as she followed Luka into the small shop.

* * *

Adrien sipped from his glass of 'Chateau de Fleur - non-alcoholic sparkling wine champagne' and set the glass back on to the table with a soft 'clink'. He gently picked up his knife and fork in each hand, and pierced his medium rare steak glazed with the chef's own Chimichurri sauce sitting in front of him. He wore a black tuxedo as his father insisted - and a spot under his armpit itched like _crazy _but he dared not to scratch. The velvet tablecloth didn't help as it brushed against his ankles - and Adrien, who wasn't the religious type - begged to God to _at least _to give him comfortable circumstances if he was going to be forced to dine at the most fanciest restaurant in the middle of Paris.

Heck! He was _15 years old!_

"You don't seem too happy back there,"

Adrien's eyes flashed up from his meal to a pair of amused grey eyes. Kagami - in her red Kimono again, as poised as ever. A scarlet Tsubaki flower pin rested at the top of her ear, and her lips were smiling softly as her eyes observed every curve and angle of the blond boy's face from across her.

She looked so comfortable, so fitting as a high class person. She _belonged_ there.

Unlike him. All he wanted to do right then was bolt from his chair, out of the restaurant and onto the Eiffel Tower - with the fresh air and wind - with that spectacular view you couldn't compare from what you could see on any diner in France.

Adrien smiled weakly and indicated his meal with his knife. "I wonder when I'll ever get used to this kind of stuff."

Kagami poked at her roasted asparagus with her fork thoughtfully.

"You will, Adrien, it's nothing to worry about - it just takes some time."

Adrien shook his head feebly and shoved a piece of tender beef into his mouth. It melted in his saliva as he chewed - and the taste could've made anyone gasp - but his frustrated expression didn't change.

"I've been coming to places like these... since I was six years old, Kagami. And nothing has gotten any more 'comfortable' since then."

He set his fork down and ran a frustrated hand through his gel-streaked hair. Blond locks stuck out in random places, and Kagami gave him a warning look; but he didn't care. He just wanted everything to get over with.

Kagami sighed. "Don't you think we have to finish at least _half _of our meal?"

Grumblng, Adrien glared at his fancy dish. He wondered how much money this cut of meat would've cost. It _was _the best restaurant in Paris - Natalie had told him. 70€? 80? With that money, a poor family could've enjoyed quite a few good meals, rather than a rich boy having unwanted steak that he'd already had about a few hundred times before.

"Kagami? Do you happen to know how much this is?" Adrien questioned as he jabbed at his plate with his fork.

"Um... my mother said 80€ a plate, and 30€ for the reservation?"

Adrien gawked at her, bewildered. "What about the Champagne?"

"It _is_ non-alcoholic so it should be cheap - but since the chef worked his magic on it... 25€ at least?"

215 euros. At least.

Some people could _survive a few months_ with that amount of money.

"_What?_ But that's... are you serious? For one puny date?" Adrien's voice wavered as he eyes the food.

He hated it. Everything. From being the center of attention_ all the time_ and being so rich that his father would let him eat meals this expensive at the age of 15.

"Hey! I-I don't think it's _puny!_" Kagami said, frowning. "Maybe it is a bit much for the two of us, but don't you think it's worth it?"

Adrien shook his head wearily. "Oh, no - I don't think so, Kagami. It is _never_ worth it."

He stood up to leave.

This was way too much for him.

Kagami's eyes widened and she lunged forward to grab his wrist. She looked into Adrien's eyes with a stern glare.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked through gritted teeth. She squeezed so tightly on to his wrist, he was sure that if she gripped any tighter his wrist would snap.

"Cut that out, Kagami!" Adrien grunted and pulled his wrist out of her grip.

Kagami pulled back into her chair and crossed her arms, her eyes burning with fire.

"Sit." She ordered him so sternly that he was reminded of Mrs. Tsurugi.

Adrien sat down with a soft thump.

His adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. He had no idea what this girl could do to him.

"Tell me, Adrien." Kagami stared hard into his eyes, her eyes glaring in to his like an X-RAY. "Why are you here, with me, _enjoying _this meal?"

Her hands were now folded on her lap, and she was so still that he might've thought she was a was figure from the museum.

Adrien bit his lip nervously.

Kagami's gaze analyzed him - algorithms probably whizzing in her brain to find a hint from his face to see what he was thinking about.

Inspecting. Analyzing. Like a true fencer should.

"I don't know." he murmured hesitantly, though he knew perfectly why he was there.

She leaned forward and cupped her hand over his ear, her mouth hovering next to it.

"Remember, Adrien." Her voice was so soft but her words carried through the air so very clearly.

"_You're switching targets._"

* * *

"Love is like a war: easy to begin but very hard to stop." - H. L. Mencken

Adrien and Marinette are slowly understanding that fact, I guess.  
A very short chapter; and not much content or information - but I'm working on it. My dad went on a trip to Paris for a conference a few weeks ago, and he says the food really is expensive there. Some place had charged 10 euros for a glass of water!

Also, thank you for all the positive comments! You all have earned me a big smile to start the day :)

-estherjoy0525


	9. 9 Breakups and a Snack Party with a Cat

_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_

_When I'm lying close to someone else_

_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_

_If I could do it all again_

_I know I'd go back to you_

_I know I'd go back to you_

_I know I'd go back to you_

_\- Back To You, Selena Gomez_

* * *

Marinette's hand hovered over laced doilies and fabrics in the fancy pink stands. Pretending to examine the fine fabrics she tried not to think too much about Luka; who was looking at antique instruments on the other side of the shop. He certainly did not look too happy - his upper body was stiff and rigid, and both he and Marinette were circling each other, trying not to be conscious of the uncomfortable tension.

The whole room radiated 'awkward', but both had no such courage to break the ice. Marinette's brain whizzed with desperate attempts to think of things to distract her mind, but she had no such luck.

10 silent, uncomfortable minutes of shuffling around the room passed, and finally, Luka turned back, hesitant, his eyes glued to the floor. But his voice was steady as ever.

"You want to head home now?"

Marinette turned back as casually as she could, looking back at him with glassy eyes, nodding, her hands clutching her cross bag tightly. She blinked multiple times, as if she was trying to prevent herself from shedding tears.

Of course, Luka noticed her nervous behavior and stared at Marinette with a sad expression – kind of like how a father would look at his daughter walking down the wedding isle. He hesitated for a moment, then suddenly his face morphed into a look of determination.

He swiftly took Marinette's hand, squeezed it once, and pulled her out of the store; the door closing behind him and Marinette with the small chime of a bell.

His strides were big and steadfast as he walked along the asphalt road. Marinette's small hand encased in his, they passed by petite shops lining the streets of Champs Elysees, (averting pedestrian's curious glances,) he then led her to a narrow corridor – not spooky of any sort, but private enough.

"Where – where are we going?" Marinette stumbled as she looked over her shoulder to the underground subway station stairway. Her head spun with confusion. "Luka?"

Luka was quiet as he reached out and took both of her hands, his eyes full of desperate willpower – the need to know, to get over with something that had been tugging at his mind for quite a while. He did not lose eye contact with Marinette until he slowly lifted his right hand and gently cupped her chin.

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what Luka was trying to do. His bright eyes stared right into her blue ones – as if her was daring her – asking her.

'Are you going to do it?' he seemed to say.

'Will you let me be your first - very first kiss?'

His nose was and inch away from hers – and in one swift movement, their lips would meet and it would be the stamp to start off their love. The snip of the ribbon; into a gala called an actual, real relationship.

He did not move first. He was asking her to make the first move. He had already confessed his feelings – what was hers?

The only thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to do was lean a tiny, tiny bit further –

Her breathing quickened with sudden panic, not knowing what to do. A small part of her heart wanted to know how Luka Couffaine's lips tasted. But another huge part of her heart was screaming that she would be a liar to Luka if she did. She knew, that what she really wanted was just to be loved and to love. Be loved and love at the same time, instead of losing her heart to someone that would never return the same feelings. But Marinette was not a kind of person that kissed anyone when she felt like it. She knew what do.

She bowed her head slowly away from his gaze, and expected the worst. A glass wall of emotions seemed to form between the two.

The stamp was now sealed.

Luka let go of her hands and bit his lip. A ripple of emotions flashed from his face, but he quickly schooled his expression into a somewhat _way_ too passive aspect and calmly backed away. He then sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky, despite the depressing aura between her and Luka.

She had rejected him and there was no turning back. Tears leaked out of Marinette's eyes.

"Luka – oh, I'm sorry – I didn't mean – to hurt… I tried to tell you - But…" droplets rolled down her cheeks as she edged slowly towards Luka. She tried to touch his arm, but she just simply couldn't, afraid that she'd hurt him more.

He looked down into her eyes. They were sad – but kind of nonchalant, like he'd seen this happening. He then took Marinette's trembling palms in one hand and wiped a tear from her cheek with the other.

"Tell me Marinette. Do you like me? In that way?" Luka asked softly into her ear. He met her teary eyes. "I want the truth, please, and don't worry – I'll understand. Whatever you say. Just… no more pretending or lies."

A beat passed.

The corner of his mouth crooked up. "I know you hate lies, Mélodie."

Marinette wiped her eyes and shifted her feet. "I - I don't. I'm so sorry…"

Luka nodded understandingly and smiled wistfully. "That's OK, Marinette. A human has a right to care for anyone they'd like. I don't want to burden you or anything. I've got my chance to charm you into liking me, and I couldn't win you heart…" There was a moment of silence before he sighed and chuckled. "I kind of saw this coming."

Marinette frowned, confused - and sniffed. "Then why did you ask me out?"

Luka smiled. "I guess I just thought I'd try – like as in 'what if I actually won Marinette's heart?'. But here we are. I knew I couldn't stand a chance when I saw how you looked at Adrien."

Marinette blushed and looked away. She sighed.

"Look – Luka – I'm not the girl that you think I am. I'm just a weird dorky teenager that stalks their crush, you know. I'm immature – hate people like Chloe or Lila – revengeful in some ways. You only know the good parts of me…" Marinette mumbled, staring at the floor.

Luka raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You stalked Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette nodded, embarrassed. "He's probably on his way to school for fencing right now. After that, he goes home and has an hour of Chinese…." She then blushed bright magenta. "See? I'm hopeless, Luka."

Luka stared in surprise, getting Marinette to turn into the shade of her Ladybug costume. But then he snickered and shook his head. "Nah, it's kind of weird to be honest – but It's okay. I have some not-very-good sides too; you know? I'm a bit… too overprotective?"

Marinette nodded. "I noticed… but usually, it's not bad, Luka. It's a very good trait for someone to have."

Luka chuckled. "I guess I'd be an awesome daddy… that won't let his daughter kiss a boy before she's married."

Marinette was tempted to laugh, but she was too upset with herself to laugh at the moment.

He fiddled with the handle of his leather case and looked up. "Listen, Mari. I want you to remember that you're still my friend. You can tell me anything and I swear I won't judge or tell anyone."

Marinette smiled for the first time in the last few hours. "Thank you."

Luka sat down on a wooden bench and gestured for her sit beside him. She obliged, and carefully took her seat. Luka looked over at her still-gloomy face, and tilted his head.

"Let me tell you a story, Marinette." He said, shifting his body to face her.

"Yes?"

"A few years ago – maybe when I was about your age, there was this girl who had this massive crush on me. And by massive – not to brag or anything – I mean _massive._"

Marinette raised her brows and faced him, a bit more interested. "And what did you do?"

Luka hesitated. "I… I just couldn't like her back. She wasn't mean or weird in any sort of way – she was an awesome friend – but I couldn't."

"…Oh." An image of Adrien popped up in Marinette's head but she quickly shooed it away.

"I still can't forget her face when I said no… It was one of the most painful sights I've ever seen…" He went on, staring at the blue sky. "And today I am in her position – and yeah – to admit, it kind of hurts…"

Marinette bit her lip. "I'm sorry – "

"- No, no, no, no! Don't apologize – "Luka ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to know that I totally understand you."

"I believe," he continued, "That there's someone there or me out there. A soulmate for everybody. And sure, I'm kind of sad that you're not her – but I'm okay. You know that, right? So don't go home and feel all guilty."

Marinette nodded gratefully. "Okay," She wiped her eyes again and smiled. "Okay."

Luka beamed, stood up and stretched his arms. His face did look quite bittersweet – but also relieved, like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. He then averted his gaze onto the restaurants lining the street across from them. Soon his eyes lit up dramatically when his gaze landed on a fondue shop down the corner. He grinned hungrily.

"Now – I'm hungry! Want to check out that place, Mari?"

Marinette, finally relaxed, beamed. Luka may not be her endgame, but their rather short time together had taught her a big lesson. We love, we might not be loved back, but that was OK, because there were people that cared for her. And that's all we need.

She laughed; such a beautiful sound, traced of the tears she had shed were nowhere to be heard.

"I'm starving, guitar boy."

Marinette was back at home, chilling in her PJ's, lazily watching the peachy sky fading gradually into darkness. After the fondue party with Luka, they had parted ways – both in good moods with final hugs of 'goodbye'. Marinette felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she truly relaxed for the first time in _days. _It was also a Friday night; so, in short - she was in a very good mood. She munched on leftover pasties from the bakery downstairs, grinning with no reason, (maybe it was just the sugar,) and humming along to the latest Clara Nightingale song blaring from the apartment next door.

Nothing was there to stop her now, and even the daily akuma attacks had reduced to 4 to 5 times a week. Hawkmoth was probably getting tired of losing, and she had absolutely no problem with it.

The highlight of the song was now coming up in a few more moments, and she grinned to herself, sitting up.

"Miraculous, simply the best –" she sang softly along with Clara, thinking about the 'incident' she had to go through when shooting the music video. It was a quite dramatic day, and thinking back; it was kind of funny. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting the whole day run like a film through her head -

" – The power of love always so stong…"

Marinette's eyes shot open and almost screamed as a male voice sung softly behind her back. In panic, she jumped up, grabbed an empty cookie plate and swung back at the mysterious man's voice that came from behind her. Cookie crumbs flew through the air to spray all over the place. A dark figure was lounging on a ledge over her balcony, and she couldn't make out his face, but a pair of ears… cat ears were on the man's head.

Wait a second.

Cat ears?

Marinette edged closer to the mystery man and gradually she made out the face of her annoying, feline, pun-loving partner; Chat Noit.

He was nervously picking cookie crumbs out of his platinum blond hair, all messed up stylishly. He watched Marinette cautiously out of the corner of his eye, but he was obviously not meeting her eyes.

Marinette lowered her weapon, exasperated. "Chat _Noir, _you almost made me scream!" she hissed, jabbing a finger in his face. "Why the _hell are you here _in the first place?"

"Sorry, Marinette – I – I wasn't trying to spy or anything…" his eyes darted to her colorful table of sweets and pastries and smiled nervously. "But I was wondering if a pretty lady would give a lone kitten some treats?"

Marinette glanced at her table full of colorful bakery treats.

"Are superheroes allowed to ask pedestrians for this kind of stuff?" she placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Chat Noir sulked as his face fell. "No, actually." He murmured, as if he was ashamed for asking. "Sorry for scaring you, Marinette."

He stood up, dusted off his thighs and took out his baton, getting ready to leave. There was an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Marinette's eyes widened. The normal Chat Noir would probably just answer with some witty comment and pester her until she gave him a macaron. Was something wrong with him?

She grabbed his leather tail just in time, stopping his from taking off into the sky.

"Hey, hey, Kitty!" she said, meeting his eyes. They were somewhat emptier than usual. The twinkling eyes of a jokester cat was not to be seen. "I'm joking, come have a seat."

He raised his brows. "Really?'

Marinette gave him a smile and nodded. "Sure. Come and have some sweets."

She leaded him to a chair and watched him swiftly land on her balcony. He watched like a puppy waiting for his mother as she filled a small plate of delicious pies and tarts and muffins… and _macarons._

Chat Noir's eyes widened as he stared as his full plate of sugar and calories and _absolute heaven._ He gulped hungrily. Mariette snickered as she examined his expression.

"Eat much?" she asked playfully as she sat down and watched him bite down on a croissant. For a moment she watched his face morph into an expression of absolute euphoria.

Chat Noir smiled ruefully and gulped. "Well, Father," he took another big bite. "He doesn't like me having sweets because I need to stay fit… for personal reasons."

Marinette nodded. She felt bad for her partner. "I see…"

Char Noir shrugged. "I got used to it quickly. Chicken breast isn't _that bad _with enough barbecue sauce."

Marinette smiled. "And I guess we're rebelling against your father?"

Chat Noir grinned. "I guess we are."

Marinette picked up a piece of toffee. "I guess you'd better eat up then, kitty cat."

He nodded. "Thanks, really. If it wasn't for you, all my taste buds would be in Heaven right now."

He grabbed an orangey tinted macaron and took a bite. A second later, a wide smile spread from his lips.

"Is this passionfruit, Mari?" He asked excitedly. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor spreading along his tongue. "Mm, this is so good!"

Marinette gave him a look. "Are you sure you haven't been starving?"

He opened one eye and tilted his head. "My dessert tummy certainly has."

Marinette plucked an orangey macaron from a tray. "I mean; these aren't bad macarons – but most people aren't a fan of passionfruit. There are always leftovers of them."

Chat Noir stared at her, horrified. "Are you serious?" he nearly yelled. "Passionfruit is the best thing in the world mother nature created!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

He stared glumly at the rows and rows of macarons. "And these are the leftovers?"

Marinette gestured at the pasties. "Yeah, these are all leftovers. I usually eat them with my parents and give them out to friends and family, but passionfruit macarons always end up in the waste bin. I tell Dad to stop making them but he won't stop ever since I started to make them for Adrien Ag –"

Realizing what she had said, she shut herself up, turning into a bright shade of magenta. She fiddled with her fingers, hoping Chat Noir wouldn't notice who she was talking about.

Of course, Murphy never tended to have a liking to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Adrien? You mean Adrien Agreste?" Chat piped, staring at her with an expression like he'd been smacked in the face with a frypan.

Marinette groaned and looked away. "Please just forget what I said – it's nothing and I'm totally over him."

Chat Noir blushed. "Oh. Okay." He gulped. "Sorry if I was being… nosy."

Marinette's face was red hot as they both sat in awkward silence. Why did she have to blabber like an idiot? Now Chat Noir knew her big fat crush on a celebrity! He probably thought she was a creepy girl that had had crushed on celebrities and _made gifts for them._ She wanted to slap herself. But first, she needed to break this awkward-ness.

"Soo…" She mustered, eyeing Chat Noir. "How's it going with you and Ladybug?"

She immediately regret saying anything as soon as she said it. Why did she ask _that particular question out of all questions? _She screamed internally, frustrated at her stupid self.

She hoped she hadn't hurt him.

Chat's face was flaming from the ends of his roots, and he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, without saying anything.

"You don't need to answer it!" Marinette said quickly. "I was just curious, and I was being nosy, I'm sorry if you're offended – it's totally my fault…"

Chat Noir looked at the ground sadly. "No, it's okay. I… it didn't work out really well, actually."

Marinette cringed inwardly. Why was she so stupid?

"I – I'm sorry," She stammered along her words. "I shouldn't have asked…"

Chat raked a hand through his hair. "No, no, it's fine. I actually needed someone to talk about it, since, I have no one to talk about Ladybug without revealing my identity."

Marinette stared at him with worried eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

Chat smiled, bittersweet. "Yeah, I think so. We drew a line with good terms. I think I actually got closer to her after everything."

"That's… very nice." Marinette said, scooching back to sit Criss-Cross Applesauce.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm… kind of pre-dating another girl…" He continued, slouching forward. "I don't know if that's going to go very well."

Marinette scrunched her face. "Pre-dating?"

Chat smirked as he noticed her confused face. He feigned surprise. "Are you serious, Marinette?" He gasped. "You don't know what pre-dating is? Man, I know you're quite the innocent type, but that's a bit too far."

Marinette flushed. She glared at him. "Just answer my question, or else you'll soon become a stray cat."

Chat laughed. "Oh, you really are innocent, Marinette." He snorted. "Pre-dating isn't a word, you dummy."

Marinette grabbed a pillow from her side and slammed it into Chat's face.

"Oh, you are _so dead, _Noir!" She yelled as she pushed the fluffy pillow harder into his face.

Chat laughed as he struggled against her. "Geroff, Mahinette!"

Marinette giggled and pushed harder. "Say 'I shall be your slave forever, Lord Dupain-Cheng!' or I won't ever let go, you measly Cat!"

Chat struggled harder. "Never!"

Marinette grinned smugly. "Well, you're never leaving this balcony, then."

Chat laugh-choked. "You'll kill me before I say it!"

Marinette didn't back down. "Say it!"

"No!"

"Say! It!"

"Ughhhhh!"

"Say it and you're forgiven!"

Chat seemed to give up as his struggles reduced. "Whatever, cruel human!"

Marinette whooped victoriously.

"I shall be your slave forever, Lord Dupain-Cheng." Chat whispered the words so quickly like Ishallbeyourslaveforeverlorddupaincheng, but she let her go.

Chat was smiling, though somewhat red in the face from the pillow shoving. "You'd make an excellent hawkmoth, Marinette."

Marinette crossed her arms in a triumphant manner. "Maybe I would."

He laughed. "This is nice, Marinette. Thanks for letting me visit your excellent balcony party."

Marinette beamed, glad to help Chat have a good time. "I had fun as well, Kitty."

She then hit him again with the pillow. "So… what does pre-dating _really mean? _In your personal kitty-dictionary."

Chat scrunched his nose. "It's like going on dates… getting to know each other but not 'officially dating."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Chat sniffed. "It's not going very well."

Marinette shifted. "I… hope it goes well?"

Chat sighed, devastated. "I still can't get over LB. She set the standard so high that I can't seem to like… other girls."

He half glanced at a furiously-blushing Marinette. "No offence to you, Marinette. You're really awesome."

She nodded, her face still hot. "But what's so good about Ladybug… that she's so different?"

Chat Noir stared at the twinkling lights of the Eiffel Tower, towering over the small buildings. "On our first akuma… when I saw her on the Eiffel Tower, shouting to Hawkmoth about how she would do anything to keep Paris safe… she literally glowed with power and beauty. You can't _not _fall in love with a girl like that, Marinette."

Marinette stared down at her hands. She was such a clumsy girl in real life. Would Chat Noir still love her after he found out that in real life, she was just a wired girl that got bullied by girls like Chloe and Lila?

"But… what if," Marinette stared up at Chat. "What if Ladybug isn't like that in real life? Like, she's a different person…"

Chat raised his brows. "What a question, Mari!" The corner of his mouth quirked up. "But I know, since I have a Miraculous…" He held up his hand and examined his ring. "This little guy may give me some powers, but it doesn't change the person." He chuckled. "I don't love Ladybug because she can do backflips in the air, I love _her. _All the Miraculous does for us is that it gives us a reputation that we don't need to take care of."

Marinette covered her face to hide her deepening blush. His words touched her heart in a way nobody had before, and she had to breath a few times before saying anything in fear her voice would be shaky.

"W-well, you seem to love her a lot." Marinette breathed, glancing at her partner who was staring at the sky dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty smitten…" He sighed, and Marinette's heart squeezed with guilt. What had she done to him?

He unconsciously ripped open a croissant and handed half a piece to Marinette. Marinette took it with a murmur of thanks.

"How am I _ever _going to get over _her?" _He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Marinette pat his back as her rubbed his face, hunched over.

"You'll be _fine, _Chat, I know it." She whispered as he sniffed. "You're going to find a girl that can love you better than she ever could…" She blinked quickly as her own eyes started to water, seeing what she'd done to this boy.

"Marinette, I wonder if I can find _any girl _that I could love as much as her…" He trailed off, choking. "Even if I had a crush on some girl, it can't ever compare to her…"

Marinette pulled him into a warm hug. "Here Kitty…" She whispered in his ear. "You know you'll be alright."

Chat Noir didn't reply and hugged back tightly. He smelled of designer perfume (was that perfume Adrien?) A few beats later, he murmured, "Thank you so much, Marinette. This helped so much."

Marinette pat his back softly. "There, there, Mr. Kitty."

He pulled back, but there was a mischievous smile on his face. "Payback time!"

He snatched a pillow from Marinette's back and threw in on her face, just enough for him to pin her on the wall, and enough for her to breath.

Marinette thrashed around. "CHAT NOIR!" Her muffled screams seeped out of the pillow as Chat watched her, laughing like a devil.

"I wasn't going to let you get away with that, Dupain-Cheng!" He yelled, grinning to his ears.

Marinette stopped thrashing and her shoulders sagged. A muffled sigh came from under the pillow. "Whuh. Ooo. You. Wanh."

Chat tilted his chin high into the air. "Say 'I shall be your slave forever, Lord of the Cats.'"

"Nooooooo!" Marinette wailed. "Oow 'an oo be soo mean?"

"It's payback, evil woman!" He yelled, and Marinette could literally hear the evil smile in his voice.

"Ugh – Ishallbeyourslaveforeverlordofthecats."

Chat lifted the pillow and found a pouting Marinette. He poked her nose and winked. "That's a nice slave."

Marinette slapped his arm, but she was grinning widely. "Shut up, you measly Cat!"

He burst into laughter and doubled up. "Oh gosh, teasing you is fun!"

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, you angry Marinette?" Chat leaned over her shoulder and tugged a pigtail. "You mad at a kitty?"

Marinette reached out and pinched both of his cheeks. "Well, yes I am – you terrible monster!"

"Ow! Ow, ow…" Chat yelped and rubbed his cheeks. He grinned as he watched Marinette double up.

"Okay, okay… I lose, you win." He sighed and plopped himself back on the chair. "Soon we're going to strangle each other to death with pillows, aren't we?"

Marinette snickered. "And I'll be going to jail for murder."

"Oh?" Chat's eyes widened. "I think the stronger one here is the _superhero. _Who says I won't be the one murdering you?"

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. "You _don't know what I can do, _Chat."

Chat leaned back and placed his head back on his hands. "I guess I don't. Ok, you can go to prison. I'll be going to heaven, you stay here and rot in the cells."

Marinette placed her chin in her hands. "Who says you're going to heaven? I don't think pushing pillows on girl's heads aren't things a nice Kitty would do."

Chat miffed. "I'm nice to nice _people."_

Marinette shook her head, giving up. "Whatever you say, Cat. We'll just have to wait until we find out who ends up in jail and who ends up in heaven."

"I'm a nice Kitty!"

"If you're nicer than Adrien Agreste, then I'll admit that you're a nice Kitty."

Chat held out his arms. "What's so good about Adrien Agreste anyway? Other than… his face. Or family."

Marinette's eyes widened. "I didn't like him because of his _looks."_

"Then tell me," Chat said, frowning. "What's so great about him?"

Marinette shifted in her seat. "Well… first of all, he has a pure soul. Purer than anyone I've ever met."

"How?"

"He really cares for _people, _and he believes in people. He doesn't judge people easily. Even bullies… he's so pure that even _bullies _like him. I couldn't ever be like him."

"…Oh." Chat murmured. Did Marinette really think that highly of him?

"You see, on the day we first met… I kind of… there was a... misunderstanding. And I was really unfair to him for days. But he didn't give up on me… and we became friends."

"I guess he saw that you were just misunderstanding?"

"But that doesn't excuse my faults!" Marinette stared at her blank wall, where all the photos used to be. "But… it's never going to work out between us."

Chat scratched the back of his neck, a habit of his. "I'm sorry…"

Marinette shook her head. "So I tried to start something with this other guy… but we ended it today. I guess I'm not ready to move on yet."

Chat stared at Marinette. Had she cut it with Luka? Why?

"Why would you cut it… with a guy like Lu –" He stopped himself, knowing that Chat Noir wasn't supposed to know about Luka. "Was there a fight… or something?"

Marinette shook her head. "No… we're still good friends. I just figured out I didn't really like him, I was just lonely. I didn't want to use him as a tool."

Chat stared at the floor. "Are you alright…?"

"Yeah!" Marinette smiled brightly. "Actually, I feel better than ever. I was feeling really guilty about something, but I didn't know what it was. A big weight on my shoulders is lifted. So I was having this balcony party here." She gestured at the cookies and pasties on the small table."

"I'm glad you feel okay." Chat nodded, glad that Marinette was not going through a massive heartbreak. He didn't want to be a reason that Marinette would be depressed over.

Marinette chuckled sadly. "I guess love isn't really working out for the both of us."

"Yeah." Chat breathed. He thought about Kagami and Luka. Was he doing the right thing? Was this weight in his heart guilt?

A voice rang from under Marinette's trapdoor. "Marinette, honey?" Sabine's voice called. "You really need to cut the sugar! I hope you didn't eat the whole tray!"

Marinette gulped, as she looked down at her nearly-empty tray. She couldn't have eaten it all by herself, but her mother didn't know Chat Noir was visiting.

"I didn't eat the _whole tray, _Maman!" she called, since it was the _truth. _

She groaned. "You'd better go, Chat."

Chat Noir, who'd been extremely still, nodded nervously. "Yeah, I'd better."

He stood up and took Marinette's hand. "It's been a pleasure, Miss. Dupain-Cheng."

It was weird not to hear 'M'lady' from his lips, but still, she'd missed it.

He pecked her knuckles and placed his foot on the balcony ledge.

_He's just going to go like that?_

_You're just going to __**let **__him go like that?_

A second before he leaped over the railing, Marinette grabbed his tail. Chat looked back, confused.

"What's wrong, Mari?"

She was breathing hard, cheeks flushed. She had no idea why she was doing this. But the bottom of her gut was screaming at her to.

"Come again sometime. At this time."

Chat stared at her. "Really?"

She smiled. "We need someone to help us finish the passionfruit macarons."

Chat grinned widely. "And tomorrow is okay?"

Marinette nodded.

Chat leaped to the building where she had first found him. "I'll be here. Thank you for this lovely evening."

She beamed.

And so it all began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! It's me. Sorry for the long author's note but please read if you can. :)**

**First of all things... I apologize greatly for the really late comeback. Even if it is Quarantine, I still am a bit busy and I was too tired to write. Inspiration was really not hitting me these days as well. But a blank space for this long is unacceptable to my terms, if I was going to continue this story. I am really sorry.**

**I have quite alot to say today but first - I've reached 50 followers! Thank you all so much. Actually, I'm just a kid, (I'm 13, a huge miraculous fan,) and this was the first time I posted my writing in public. I thought it would be buried under all the other AMAZING fanfiction that I could never write - but 'miraculously' this small story actually reached 50 followers, (though it is not very much), it is such an honor, and I'm not sure if I deserve it. I guess my prayers were answered. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**In this chapter, we saw Marinette and Luka having a hear to heart conversation, and it was really fun to write. I gave Luka some personality - (The Miraculous team really need to work on his character... he was a bit hard to write with because it was so hard to have any idea what he was feeling or thinking about.) and he's a really nice guy. But I needed to put some fire in him, because in the actual episodes, the only 'characteristics' that I can find is that he's just this punk guy who loves music, is protective, and says cheesy stuff to make Marinette blush. I'm being truthful, not taunting him. I like 'my' version of Luka more, honestly. But... not even my Blueberry can beat our Kitty Noir in my opinion!**

**And another confession... I didn't beta read any of my work. "Back To You" was supposed to be an experimental one-time story, just to see how people would react and for my own experience. And I guess I just continued, and it grew bigger than I imagined? All your reviews have made me feel really proud of myself, so thank you all once more.**

**Yes, it still is full of spelling mistakes and so many other mistakes as well, but please note that I'm just a little girl with big dreams who loves to read, write, and watch Miraculous Ladybug.**

**But I swear, I'm always trying my best, all the time.**

**-estherjoy0525**


End file.
